channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Judgement
Team Judgement was a team which was run by Charlie Dangerfield and entered several competitions in Extreme, as well as The Second Roblox Wars. Team Judgement was set up by comandomike after having his sights set on becoming a roboteer (in reality) and after he had just found out about Roblox Robot Wars after randomly deciding to type "Robot Wars" in groups one day and finding a robotwars group that were looking for competitors. After constructing a robot illegal in TST T&C, he went on to create another robot for Exteme named "The Judgement" and finished off the Judgement series of robots by creating a robot named "The Judgement's Revenge" known to some as "TJR". He also entered the Antweight Annihilation in Extreme with a robot named "SKIRTZ" The First Extreme Wars In the First Extreme Wars, the second incarnation was entered into Extreme, this time entering the Challenge Belt and World Championship. In the first round of the World Championship The Judgement faced Team Mario's Noobish Nightmare in a very quick battle. Noobish Nightmarre Drove straight up The Judgement's scoop and was flipped onto its back. Noobish Nightmare went on to be counted out and eliminated. However, due to many inactive players, neither The Judgement or any other WC robots would proceed into a filmed next round. In the Challenge Belt, The Judgement was the last robot to face Randomepicrobot 9001 for the challenge belt and it ended in misery for the challengers. After repeated blows and pushes across the arena throughout the whole battle, The Judgement was flipped and counted out. Team Judgement also entered into the Antweight Annihilation with SKIRTZ. SKIRTZ faced Mini Me 3 in its first round, but it was a very timid battle for both robots with each of them stopping, crashing then missing. Despite the low-level action, a judges decision saw SKIRTZ through. He then went on to face Flag Flyer in a much more evenly-matched battle. Yet again it ended on a judges decision, but this time around the decision went in favour of Flag Flyer, as Flag Flyer appeared marginally more agressive. For the sake of argument, however, the reason provided for the decision was Dangerfield saying 'FFS' during recording; while technically not in the rules, such phrases could be considered offensive to some people. The Second Roblox War Team Judgement remained committed to Robot Wars after their disappointing end in Extreme and entered The Judgement's Revenge. The competition was cancelled before any fixtures could be sorted out, but it is highly likely that TJR would have been seeded 16th as a newcomer to fill the slots in the seeds left by such teams as Team Emeryville, Team Red Dust and Team Intoxication, who would have been seeded had they not dropped out of the competition. Robot Wars: League Charlie of Team Judgement expressed interest in the April 2014 relaunch of TST Robot Wars, he then decided to enter an edit of a robot built to potentially compete in the second war named "Ascension". Ascension was the heaviest robot in the competition, weighing 292.6 SGS and in testing, the lifting arm and scoop was shown to be highly effective. Outside TST Robot Wars Builder and owner of the team, comandomike went on to create a popular ROBLOX game named "Formula 1 2014". To this day it has gained over one million visits, and continues to remain popular with roughly a hundred people online at any one time. Category:Robot Wars Category:Robot Wars Teams